Everyday Is Another Dream
by Lathan Lover
Summary: A companion piece to Miss Meehan's story "Everyday Is Another Fantasy". Lucas' POV. Warnings for Slash & Incest.


Lucas felt like he went through the emotional and physical wringer today as he got into a fight with Nathan during the away game, was kicked off the bus on the way back home, was forced to play along with Thing, Thing 1 and Thing 3's games (who let's face it, were more about fueling their homoerotic fantasies than to humiliate him and his brother), being forced to fight against an almost naked Nathan, and finally the heart-to-heart he had with his brother, which lead to a mutual understanding between the two.

All in all, Lucas wanted nothing more than to wash the day away with a nice hot shower.

After heading into the bathroom and stripping his clothes, Lucas went in, letting the hot water cascade over him, cleaning the grime from his body.

Lucas took himself in hand, stroking his hardened length, closing his eyes, thinking of the one he wanted, the one he knew he would never have.

Nathan.

His Nathan.

Six foot plus, with penetrating blue eyes, broad shoulders, solid chest and the tightest ass Lucas had ever laid eyes on.

Oh yeah, Nathan, a textbook player, who laid anything with a pair of DD's and the occasional, if it couldn't be avoided, C cup.

God, if Nathan knew Lucas had been having fantasies about him, one of three things would happen.

One, Nathan would kill him.

Two, even worse, Nathan would laugh at him.

Or three, and the most horrible of all, Nathan would out him.

Nathan wasn't homophobic, Lucas knew that. He had heard rumors and whispers regarding his lapdog Tim being closer than Nathan is to his own shadow. And he was pretty sure he caught Nathan and Tim emerging from the equipment room looking thouroughly debauched.

But they were brothers and that fact in itself was enough for Lucas to keep his fantasies, and feelings, hidden.

So, starting from the time he first found out Nathan was his brother, and figured out his feelings, he'd kept the secret inside. But when Lucas was alone, like in the shower, he could indulge himself. The stroking became harder, faster, Lucas' mind wandering....

***

Lucas was laying on the bed, on his stomach, Nathan kneeling between his legs, kneading Lucas' ass. "Nathan, please...."

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

Nathan dug his nails into the bare flesh, spreading Lucas wide. rubbing the tip of his cock along the crack. "Like that?"

"No...need more...so much more...."

"Tell me what you want, Lucas. I want to hear that Ivy League mouth of yours telling me *exactly* what your body wants."

"Want you, Nate, your cock inside me, all the way in my ass, so deep, so hard...."

"If that's what my Luke wants, that's what my Luke gets." Nathan thrust inside with one fluid motion, pulling out until only the tip remained, holding him open, shoving inside again...and again...and again....

***

"Lucas? Are you okay?"

Lucas' eyes snapped open at the female voice, right outside the shower. He pulled his long fingers from his ass and reluctantly tore his hand from his dick, which was still *very* hard. He hadn't had time to reach completion. "Fuck!" He nearly slipped as the bathroom door was opened.

"Mom, wait! I'm fine. Please, just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done." Lucas pleaded.

"Alright then, just wanted to see if you were okay." Karen said as she closed the door.

Lucas sighed in relief as his mother left, looking down on his now flaccid cock. Nothing kills and erection faster than a parent bursting into the room.

The blond finished up his shower, and returned to his room, landing face down on his bed. The last thought before succumbing to the Sandman was, 'Nathan will be the death of me'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I apologize profusely for not updating my fics for a while, and I have no real excuses. This is my attempt at getting back into writing. Enjoy.**


End file.
